catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Brazil 2010
Cats toured Brazil throughout 2010, premiering in March and closing in September. The production used the NAP 16 set that had previously been used on the UK Tour. Production Specifics Creative Team *'Producer:' T4F (Time 4 Fun) *'Associate Director/Choreographer:' Richard Stafford *'Assistant Choreographer:' Marina Stevenson *'Music Supervisor:' Stan Tucker *Associate Set Designer: Raymond Huessy *'Sound Designer:' Gaston Briski *'Associate Sound Designer:' Alejandro Zambrano *'Associate Lighting Designers:' Stuart Porter and Fraser Hall *'Costume Supervisor:' Genevieve Petitpierre *'Wigs and Make-Up Supervisor:' Feliciano Sosa *'Music Director:' Miguel Briamonte *'Asst. Musical Director: '''Paulo Nogueira *'Keyboard Programmer:' Stuart Andrews *'Technical Supervisor:' Matt Towell *'Translation': Toquinho *'Resident Director and Choreographer: 'Floriano Nogueira *'Musical Supervisor: 'Stan Tucker *'Head of Wigs: '''Adriana Lima Press Release "Presented in more than 20 countries, Cats became one of the most successful musicals in Broadway and will be adapted in Brazil. The premiere will be on Thursday, March 4 , at Teatro Abril in São Paulo, and the show remains on display until the May 30. This will be the second pass of Cats in Brazil - which has been in the country on tour with American cast. This time, the show has organization T4F (Time For Fun), and Brazilian cast of the production of own Broadway. The musical tells the story of a special night in the lives of cats Jellicle group. They are the Jellicle Ball, where his wise and benevolent leader, Old Deuteronomy, will make a choice and will announce which of them will go to a special place called Heavyside Layer, where you can be reborn to a new "Jellicle life." With original lyrics by Tim Rice and arrangements of English Andrew Lloyd Webber, the show had lyrics adapted by singer and songwriter Toquinho and will protagonist sad cat Grizabella, the role of singer Paula Lima. A former member of the band Funk Como Le Gusta sings the title song of the show, Memory, and shares the stage with 36 other actors-singers, as well as 110 professionals behind the scenes. Experienced Sara Sarres (Phantom of the Opera, West Side Story, Les Miserables, Cole Porter) and Saulo VasconcelosSaulo Vasconcelos Blog (Phantom of the Opera, Beauty and the Beast) are also in the cast. Cats is the second most watched show in the world, totaling 9.8 million viewers, only behind The Phantom of the Opera (created by the same author of Cats), with 13.5 million. In the second half, Cats will be taken to Rio de Janeiro, with presentation possibilities in Porto Alegre, Curitiba, Brasilia, Belo Horizonte and Salvador. Actor Saul Vasconcelos , who for ten years has been in musicals and has participated in productions such as "The Phantom of the Opera" and "Beauty and the Beast", plays the role of Old Deuteronomy, the leader of the group cats. In an interview with Daily, in these days preparing the interval prior to the premiere, Vasconcelos says that "Cats" is challenging even for those who, like him, has been working for a decade with music. "On stage, you need to behave like animals and not as a human being. It is a human emotion pass through an animal. " For the actor, it is a special part of the award-winning musical and the second most viewed in the history of Broadway, behind only "The Phantom of the Opera." Another integrating the cast of "Cats" is actress Sara Sarres . She, who plays Jelilorum cat, has also worked in big musicals like "The Wizard of Oz," "West Side Story," "The Phantom of the Opera" and "Les Misérables". Already Paula Lima has the role of Grizabella cat and will play "Memory", music that has won more than 150 versions. The team is the choreographer Marina Stevenson, accompanying "Cats" for over 20 years and was cast in the first assembly. In addition to international staff, the national assembly has foreign costumes: more than 150 pieces, including clothing and accessories, came from England. Brazilian Academy of Theatre and Music Blog" Cast Gallery Jellicle Songs Brazil 1.jpg Pyramid NAP 16 Brazil.jpg Pyramid Brazil 2.jpg Pyramid Brazil 2010 01.jpg Naming Brazil 019.jpg Victoria Brazil 017.jpg Victoria Brazil 018.jpg Jenny Brazil 034.jpg Tugger Brazil 026.jpg Tugger Brazil 028.jpg Griz Brazil 3.jpg Griz Brazil 021.jpg Bustopher Brazil 039.jpg Bustopher Brazil 042.jpg Mungo Rumple Brazil 015.jpg Jellicle Ball Brazil 016.jpg Jellicle Ball Brazil 020.jpg Deut Brazil 001.jpg Munkus Brazil 1.jpg Deut Kittens Brazil 025.jpg Moments of Happiness Brazil Jenny.jpg Moments of Happiness Brazil 1.jpg Moments of Happiness Brazil 2.jpg Moments of Happiness Brazil 022.jpg Gus Jelly Brazil 031.jpg Growltiger Crew Brazil 2010 01.jpg Growltiger Griddle Brazil 2010 038.jpg Growltiger Griddle Brazil 2010 039.jpg Misto Brazil 041.jpg Griz Brazil 024.jpg Griz Brazil 4.jpg Griz Brazil 2.jpg Ascent 1 Brazil 11.jpg Ascent Brazil 013.jpg Portraits Press Call Brazil 035.jpg Babygriz Brazil 2010 001.jpg Babygriz Brazil 007.jpg Bomba Deme Brazil 003.jpg Bomba Deme Brazil 004.jpg Demeter Brazil 001.jpg Demeter Brazil 002.jpg Deut Bomba Deme Brazil 051.jpg Deut Brazil 047.jpg Deut Brazil 048.jpg Cass 1 Brazil.jpg Electra Brazil 006.jpg Griddle Brazil 044.jpg Griddle Brazil 043.jpg Mungo Rumple Brazil 052.jpg Mungo Rumple Brazil 014.jpg Munkus Brazil 023.jpg Munkus Brazil 045.jpg This production used London-built costumes, but with a few notable differences. Electra's costume dates from the Madrid production, which also used the NAP 16 set. The rolled ears on Cassandra and the Twins remain the original design, not the doubled designs used in the UK Tours and subsequent since 2003. For these press photos, Rumpleteazer wears a Mungojerrie unitard - not just a similar costume, but specifically Mungojerrie. Videos References Category:Productions